


[Podfic] Tea and Sweets

by MistbornHero



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:08:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29784186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistbornHero/pseuds/MistbornHero
Summary: Yona has been crowned queen of Kouka and could use some mothering. Gi-gan arrives just in time.Written by Queen_of_Moons67.
Relationships: Gigan & Yona (Akatsuki no Yona)
Collections: Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology XI





	[Podfic] Tea and Sweets

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Tea and Sweets](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20814851) by [Queen_of_Moons67](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_of_Moons67/pseuds/Queen_of_Moons67). 



see anthology cover art

back to main cover

### Details

  * **Length:** 00:03:39 minutes
  * **File type:** MP3 (3 MB)



### Streaming & Hosting

  * On [Archive](https://archive.org/details/aka-yona-tea-and-sweets)
  * On [Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/a5y8v301ojynmef/AkaYona-TeaAndSweets.mp3?dl=0)
  * On [Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1KJofxdYk4yvbdLZvBkAdh8bo-7iDurKO/view)



### Credits

  * **Text:**[ _Tea and Sweets_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20814851)
  * **Author:**[Queen_of_Moons67](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_of_Moons67)
  * **Alt Cover:** graphics by bluedreaming & text by klb
  * **Reader:**[MistbornHero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistbornHero)
  * **Cover artist:**[mistbornhero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/)



  


**Author's Note:**

> Created for the [Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology XI](https://awesomeladiespodfic.dreamwidth.org/1272.html)!  
> You can find all works for the anthology in that, which is nearly 14 _hours_ of the awesome ladies of all fandoms who deserve some love!


End file.
